Mi Despedida
by Miichy CrissColfer
Summary: Aveces el amor se acaba, y cuando esa persona que creias te amaria siempre te das cuenta que tus actitudes hacia ella puede hacer que la pierdas...


**~Mi despedida**

Kurt y Blaine se consideraban "La Pareja del año" todos los envidian, emanaban todo el amor que se tenían, si pasabas alrededor de ellos podías respirar la dulzura, pero a veces todo lo bueno se acaba, Kurt, el dulce Kurt ya no sentía lo mismo, se sentía raro, incomodo, poco querido, y esto se generó gracias a que Blaine ya no llegaba a buscarlo ya no llegaba a hablar con él, si Kurt le enviaba un mensaje. él lo ignoraba, Kurt se sentía de la peor manera posible, sentía que para Blaine el ya no valía nada, todo era tan injusto porque Kurt había dado TODO de sí, fue al primer chico al que beso, al que le tomo la mano, al que abrazo, y todo se sentía tan mal, porque aunque sabía que Blaine lo amaba, sus actitudes decían lo contrario, Kurt tomo una decisión ese día, decirle que por el propio bien de los dos debían terminar, dolía, de verdad dolía, y sabía que no solo a él le iba a doler sino que también a Blaine así que él sabía que se lo decía frente a frente no iba poder decírselo, así que decidió hacerle una carta:

_Querido Blaine:_**  
**_Sabes que siempre me fue más fácil escribir que hablar, por eso decido hacerte esta carta, porque mereces saber que las cosas cambiaron y que mis intentos fracasaron, porque después de tanto luchar decido renunciar y te adoro pero ya no puedo seguir contigo ya no podemos seguir viviendo así mintiéndonos, mintiéndome a mí mismo, haciéndonos daño creyéndome que había encontrado en ti todo lo que había buscado, y por mucho que me duela o por mucho que no quiera a partir de hoy no me queda más remedio que empezar a olvidarte, olvidarme de esa sonrisa cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, de tu pelo, del olor de tu piel, de cómo adoraba abrazarte cada instante, amaba tus besos, tus labios, tus manos, tus caricias, ver las horas muertas que hemos pasado justos sin siquiera hablar solo sintiéndonos, de volver a ver una película contigo, de ir a cenar juntos, de tus te quiero, hasta de tu mal humor , me encantaba como te burlabas de mis malos chistes y te reías de mis errores, me encantaban esos largos paseos a ningún lado, de esas largas charlas, dormir abrazados y como me encantaba despertar y verte a mi lado, adoraba tantas cosas de ti, no sé qué nos pasó en que momento las cosas cambiaron e hicieron que este cuento de hadas se derrumbara de esta manera, no sé en qué momento empecé a odiar esos cambios repentinos de humor, a detestar la loción que usabas, a enfurecerme cuando te burlabas de mis chistes o de cada cosa que hacia mal, por eso no puedo seguir contigo, cometí el error de creer que eras quien yo quería que fueras y de sin preguntarte si estabas de acuerdo o no, convertirte en el centro de mi universo, me creí que serias para siempre mi antes y mi después, lo que siempre había soñado y ahora ya no me queda más que olvidar y no sé cuánto tiempo necesitare pero intentare cada día ir olvidándote no sé si algún día lo conseguiré y lo peor de todo es que quizá pueda olvidarte, pero creo que nunca podre dejar de quererte, estoy seguro de que nadie nunca va a quererte tanto como yo pero deseo que alguien pueda hacerte feliz y pueda cumplir tus sueños, sé que todo esto va a volverme a pasar , me volveré a equivocar, me volverán a romper el corazón, me voy a volver a enamorar y me volveré a mentir, pero ya no contigo, lo siento mucho te deseo lo mejor…_

_*Kurt*_

Cuando Blaine termino de leer empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, salió corriendo en busca de Kurt pero cuando llego a su casa la puerta estaba abierta, entro y todo estaba vacío, Kurt, SU Kurt ya no estaba y todo por su estupidez por su inmadurez, por su poca atención, había lastimado a la persona que amaba, pero sabía que Kurt ya NUNCA regresaría a sus brazos…

~Fin~

* * *

**Nunca en mi vida había hecho una historia triste así que espero que esta sea de su agrado... no se si soy buena en los dramas & eso así que bienvenidas sean sus opiniones! :3**

Aparte de eso creo que debo darle credito al cortometraje "Mil Razones" aqui dejo el link! ya que lo que dice la carta es sobre el cortometraje! :3 /Osg-qP3qgg4

*Besos* Miichy! :3


End file.
